Heath Slater Vs Brock Lesnar A What If? scenario
by Mikihisa Uematsu
Summary: What if Brock's minor interaction with Heath all that time ago went somewhere? What if WWE decided to pull the trigger on a match no one ever thought to see? What if Heath Slater wrestled Brock Lesnar on Monday Night Raw?


Author's Notes: A while ago on Facebook I was just browsing when I saw an article posted on a wrestling page I follow with the following title: **Should WWE give Heath Slater A Universal championship shot?** Now I don't know WHY this appealed so much to me but within seconds I was motivated and came up with the following "What if?" Scenario. This takes place at a time when both Drew Mcintyre and Jinder were NXT champion and WWE champion respectfully.

* * *

Let's start at the beginning just how DID Heath even get this match? Kinda simple really. Heath goes to Kurt Angle and demands the match. He knew Brock was showing up that night and still harbors some resentment for the way he beat him up the last time they met in the ring.

Kurt, obviously, is very hesitant to give Heath this match and says "I'll think about it" hoping Heath will forget. He doesn't though, because who shows up later that same night during an in ring Heyman and Brock Promo? Heath Freaggin Slater.

He demands a title match against Brock and Paul Heyman laughs while Brock smiles in amusement. It's adorable really. Heath thinks he's people Kurt Angle, comes out and you think he's out to berate Heath for trying to provoke Brock. You think he's going to call Heath brave and/or stupid for even attempting this...BUT instead he's there to sell the idea to Brock. You see He's thought about it backstage and realized just how long HAS it been since Brock has wrestled on Monday Night Raw? Surely the concept of a Universal title match on free TV would help boost ratings, if only a bit and Brock IS the Raw champion.

Heyman, being the business man he is, ponders it. Brock looks so amused as Heyman takes him aside and talks to him in a corner just outside of the view of the camera. Brock looks over at Heath then turns back to Paul. He shrugs again "Why not?" I mean, he's already getting paid six digits just for breathing in the ring, may as well get paid more. Heyman goes to Kurt Angle

"Very well Mr. Angle, my client accepts your proposition" and they shake on it. Heath looks taken aback and Heyman focuses on him "Mr. Slater, you should be honored, for the first time in 15 years (Author's Note: Look it up, this is true) Brock Lesnar will compete on Monday Night Raw one on one against YOU, of all people really, for the Universal Championship…." the crowd cheers and Heath looks astounded at this revelation. Heyman extends a hand and Heath shakes it.

"...next week" Heyman adds with a smirk and Heath releases his hand. Hetah looks ready to object but Kurt agrees with this. This at least gives WWE some time to promote the match.

Heath is dejected but is quickly amped as all hell. Brock is simply amused. The graphic appears on the titantron, the announcers in disbelief, Heath Slater vs Brock Lesnar...next week on Raw for the Universal title? Never say never as they always say!

The day comes and you get backstage segments of Heath stretching and warming up throughout the night. Various stars like Finn Balor, Roman Reigns, John Cena, Seth Rollins, Zack Ryder and others all go to him. Some offer sincere congrats on the opportunity he got. But most express doubts that he'll even give Brock a challenge much less win.

Rhyno visits him and bluntly expresses doubts and Heath eventually snaps "You think I don't know who I'm up against? I know the odds are against me man but dang it! Ain't every day ya get a chance like this!" He cuts a heartfelt speech, in it he admits that he never thought he would ever receive this opportunity and is grateful he is. He becomes emotional and dedicates the match to his family and goes total babyface underdog and wins over the crowd.

In contrast, you don't see Brock at all, all attempts to get an interview with him by knocking on his locker room door is met with an annoyed Heyman answering each time who tells them to go away and slams the door in their face.

Last Heath segment, he's in his gear he's ready when he hears a voice call out to him. He laughs aloud as Drew Mcyntire the current NXT champion (complete with the belt) enters the room and embraces him. They talk for a bit and shoot the shit before they hear the sounds of someone clearing their throat. They turn to their right and are stunned at the new appearance of a third man. The camera pans out and standing there is the WWE champion Jinder Mahal, also carrying his title. There's a small chorus of boos overshadowed by the cheers of an on screen 3MB reunion. For old times' sake Mcintyre and Heath start up some air guitar but Jinder doesn't budge and doesn't partake in air guitar shenanigans with the other two. He's the goddamn Maharajah and such childish behavior is beneath him!

He does wish Heath good luck, acknowledges their old friendship and hopes the three of them can all be champions at the end of the night. So after a completely uneventful and boring episode of Monday Night Raw it is finally main event time!

Both Heath and Brock make their way to the ring. Introductions are done like a legit championship match. The belt gets raised between them and the graphic appears on the titantron.

Then the bell rings. Heath, oh good lord poor Heath. If there was ever a definition of a one sided match it was this one. Brock is just toying with him, he gives NO fucks and barely looks like he's even trying. He doesn't even attempt a pinfall at all while he's suplexing the shit out of Heath.

SUPLEX

REPEAT

SUPLEX

REPEAT

Over and over! Goddamnit stop the match! The man has a family! He's got kids for gods sake! The crowd even chants it! "STOP THE MATCH!" one part of the crowd chants "HE'S GOT KIDS!" the other half chants.

But Brock gives out a high pitched yell and roars out "I DON'T GIVE A #$% ABOUT HIS KIDS!" Which causes part of the crowd to boo and the other part to laugh because really that's pretty hysterical. But Heath doesn't give up. He knows himself. He knew that he had no chance. But he doesn't let the self-doubt get to him. He doesn't register the amount of pain and agony he's in. He doesn't acknowledge the weight and power difference. It's not every day that you get to challenge for a world title damnit! He crawls to the ropes, he slowly props himself up against the turnbuckle and pulls himself up to his feet and the crowd starts to rally behind Heath.

Brock looks confused at the cheering and points at Heath as if to say "Really? This guy? HA!" but he just shrugs and smiles. Oh the fans can be so cute at times.

He mocks Heath and makes his way over to him. Heath takes a swing and hits Brock in the face. Brock's smirk drops, he gets angry and suplexes him some more. He then decides to finish it with an F5. He's worked up enough of a sweat after all. He gets Heath up on his shoulders but Slater grabs the ropes to prevent it. As Brock keeps pulling eventually Heath gives but the momentum causes Brock to accidentally kill the referee via a light shove.

Poor guy, I know WWE wanted to be inclusive but WHY did they hire a human with paper mache for bones? Poor bastard :(

He slams Heath with an F5 but that ref, man, his family is gonna sue. They just watched him die on live television. His kids are traumatized; the man's wife is crying at home! They just witnessed his murder!

Brock sighs and attempts to wake the ref up but to no avail. Wait! Why's the crowd cheering suddenly? WHY IS RHYNO IN THE RING? Rhyno's crouched in the corner, sizing Lesnar up. Could it be? The beast incarnate hears Heyman yelling his name.

"TURN AROUND BROCK!"

Brock turns around and GORE! GORE! GORE! The man-beast just drills the beast incarnate with a vicious gore Lesnar gets up. However he's shaken as he hadn't expected Rhyno and was caught off guard by the gore. He staggers, gets to his feet and GORE! GORE! GORE!

Yet again Rhyno barrels into Lesnar and brings him down. Rhyno knows though he's the goddamn man-beast! But Lesnar is the incarnate of a beast! THE BEAST! He won't stay down for long.

Rhyno quickly leaves the ring, grabs the Universal title, re-enters the ring and once again waits for Brock to get up. Heyman, at first, is screaming for Brock to get up! Once he sees Rhyno holding the belt he panics "BROCK LOOK OUT!" he yells in desperation.

Lesnar rises, turns and eats the universal title and upon seeing a prone Brock gazing up at the lights Rhyno shakes the ref a bit before he rolls out of the ring and stands at ringside.

Heyman is in shock and can only watch as Slater slowly crawls over to Brock (who appears to be dead...I mean after all the very power of the Universe hit him full on) and drapes an arm over his chest.

Suddenly the Referee starts to stir. My god...can it be? As if this frail man's soul has suddenly returned to his body the striped official begins to stir and crawls towards the fallen competitors. The crowd pops HUGE. HE LIVES! His wife and kids watching at home weep in relief!

Frail body or not he has a job to do! Through hell or high water this official WILL do his job!

He crawls towards the beaten and battered stars, raises his hand above the canvas and brings it down to the mat.

Corey Graves is stunned on commentary and echoes our thoughts "No way..." he says.

 **ONE!**

The Referee slowly raises his hand again and it comes down once again

 **TWO!**

By this point everyone is in awe. Can it be? is WWE REALLY going to pull the trigger on this? I mean...Heath? Of all people? HEATH FREAKIN' SLATER beats Lesnar?...I'm somehow okay with this!

Referee's hand about to come down for a 3

"Oh my god...Slater...Slater...SLATER IS-!" Cole screams as the hand is about to come down a third time but Brock kicks out.

"The beast incarnate kicks out! The beast barely kicks out at the count of two!" Cole screams out.

GODAMNIT! Well played WWE!

The crowd goes fucking nuts, Heyman looks like he was close to having a stroke, Rhyno looks distraught, the camera zooms in to members of the crowd who are shocked or relieved. Some are even stunned and some are laughing. All the while Cole, Graves and Booker T are beside themselves in shock.

They start SELLING to the audience watching at home the very idea that Heath Slater came within inches, INCHES, of beating Lesnar. They mention and emphasis his determination and spirit. They emphasis how beaten he is. How he can barely move...and he ALMOST became champion!

Graves: WHAT DID WE JUST ALMOST SEE!?

Cole: S-Slater...he...my god...a few seconds later and...

Booker T: ***laughing*** Anything CAN happen in da WWE!

Then slowly but surely Heath Slater rises to his feet, he rallies up the crowd seeing Lesnar also rise to his feet. Heath makes his way to Brock and goes for his finisher...only to be cruelly countered into a quick and painless F5. Brock covers for the win and that's that.

Slater's World title match...is over. Brock gazes at Heath's broken body before he snorts and leaves the ring with Heyman and the belt. He passes by Rhyno who ignores him and the man-beast enters the ring and he tends to his partner.

Brock goes through the curtain and goes back into hibernation until he is summoned by the sound of money. But Slater, good ol' Heath, as he's being helped to the back by Rhyno gets a massive standing ovation from the crowd and despite how physically exhausted he is...he answers them with a single hand up in a closed fist for a massive pop.

Heath Slater barely lasted ten minutes with Lesnar. Heath Slater had only thrown one punch the entire match. Heath Slater through sheer force of will and determination made the most of his opportunity. On this night, Slater got over and for the first time in a while he felt like a true rockstar.

 **-End-**


End file.
